Armed with Wings: Legend Reborn
by Dav0boy
Summary: Cinder Fall killed Pyrrha Nikos in the destruction of Beacon Academy. Her body was broken up and scattered, yet her story didn't end there. For a great force more ancient than deities that created the Grimm and the humans will see to it that Pyrrha accomplishes her destiny. As the first Armed with Wings to appear in eons.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The burning pain of having a glass arrow pierce her heart faded, to be replaced by the sensation of lying face down on a cold hard surface.

 _That's odd_ , Pyrrha thought as she struggled to regain her conscious, _aren't I supposed to be dead? I was shot through the heart_.

The fog of confusion inside her head faded slowly as Pyrrha opened her eyes. All she could see was white. The young woman rolled over on her back before sitting up groaning. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Pyrrha was dumbstruck by what she saw. She is sitting down on a large platform, apparently hovering in the air. The sky is black coloured and lacked any source of light. An ocean of white mist saturated the abyss far under the platform she sat on, tumbling and shifting as if stirred up by a wind. Pyrrha looked around. The platform she sat on also bore several structures which towered above her. The centre one resembled a sword that is turned with its blade down. Two arrow like ones are on either side of it, also appearing to be pointing down. Smaller angular structures are also seen. Strangely, they did not appear to be resting on the platform. Instead, they seemed to fade into the darkness at their base. Pyrrha then looked down at herself and almost jumped out of her skin. Her skin, her clothes and even her hair are all white, like other objects in this mysterious world. A soft glow also emanated from all white coloured objects, herself included, which explained how she could see.

"Where on Remnant am I?" asked Pyrrha, "Is this the afterlife?"

The sound of fluttering wings caught her attention. Pyrrha instinctively picked up her shield and sword. How those items travelled with her to whichever afterlife is beyond her, especially since her sword was broken into several pieces, but that was irrelevant. All that mattered was that Milo and Akouo were with her. Pyrrha brandished her weapons, preparing to fight whatever followed her. A small Nevermore shouldn't pose a serious issue.

The creature wasn't a nevermore, but an eagle. The bird stayed in its place. Pyrrha lowered her guard. She looked around. A small pole with two banners can be seen near the edge of the platform. It looked out of place in the alien environment. Pyrrha walked towards it. When she touched the pole, she suddenly felt a shift in the energy around her.

By the time she reacted and pulled her hand back, she was already moved onto another platform similar to the first one. The eagle flew behind her, keeping its position. Looking back, an odd barrier blocked her way. Several long, vertically aligned pieces of metal visible in the distance, bobbing up and down. Pyrrha continued forward until she stepped on a glowing glyph on the ground. White matter shot up from the ocean of mist below her, forming a bridge to the next platform.

"Huh," Pyrrha prodded the bridge with her sword, "what is this?"

The structure seemed firm enough and with nowhere to go, Pyrrha crossed the bridge, the eagle following closely. Why the bird followed her, she did not understand, but this entire world is beyond her comprehension. Arriving at the edge of the next platform, Pyrrha could see smaller platforms leading into the distance.

"So," she asked herself, "do I jump or what?"

There was no other path, so Pyrrha took a few steps back and jumped onto the first platform before bounding onto the next ones. A few jumps later, Pyrrha find herself on a large platform again. She notices the same glowing glyph. Stepping on it, Pyrrha activates another bridge. The woman crossed it in a hurry, as she is keen on getting out of the strange world she found herself in.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the thick barriers she saw earlier in this dimension suddenly fell from above and rose from below the platform, blocking her path. Pyrrha almost got herself crushed but jumped back. She prodded the barrier with the tip of Milo in rifle form. She aimed at the gaps in the barrier and fired. The bullets simply bounced off the barrier. Pyrrha put away her weapon and shield before placing her hand on her hips. She looked at the barrier, confused. She unleashed a burst of her Semblance, attempting to push the barriers away. They did not budge.

 _Use the Eagle_ , a voice said in her mind.

"Huh?" Pyrrha turned around and looked at the bird. The eagle continued maintaining its position, flapping its wings tirelessly.

 _Close your eyes and use the eagle as an extension of your body_ , the same voice said, _imagine that you are the eagle._

Pyrrha sighed. So much weird things have happened today. The story of the four maidens, the hijacking of Atlas machines now this...weird dimension and voices in her head. Pyrrha closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she noticed something weird. She appeared to be looking down from a vantage point. Her own body stood before the barrier.

 _By the Maidens,_ Pyrrha panicked, _I am inside another body!_

When she blinked, she found herself looking out of her own eyes. The sudden change in perspective made her stagger.

 _Concentrate,_ the voice said to her, _and you will be able to see what it sees and do what it does. You will need it in the future._

Pyrrha nodded and closed her eyes again. Upon noticing the change in perspective, Pyrrha made the eagle fly over the barrier to see what was on the other side. A strange object stuck out from the platform. Pyrrha landed the eagle in it to scrutinise it in detail. As she did, the object rotated clockwise until it was ninety degrees. It glowed brightly and the barriers disappeared. The object appeared to be a weight activated switch.

Pyrrha snapped awake, her conscious returning to her body. The eagle flew back to her, taking the same position above and behind her. Pyrrha walked forward before jumping down onto another large platform that had a similar barrier. Yet on this one, a path is seen, leading to other platforms. Pyrrha crossed another bridge and onto the next platform until more barriers suddenly appeared. This time, they boxed Pyrrha and her eagle in.

"What now?" she asked aloud.

Her question was answered when a beowolf appeared out of nowhere. The snarling Grimm didn't share the girl's confusion of the dimension, nor did it seem concerned that it too was all white, even lacking the glowing red eyes that Grimm usually possessed. It lunged to attack her immediately. Years of training kicked in as Pyrrha sidestepped the attack while taking out her shield and sword. The beowolf tried to turn around after landing but Pyrrha's counter attack already began. Charging forward she slashes the hind leg of the Grimm. The Grimm wheeled around, attempting to bit her, but with one downward slash, Pyrrha removed the head of the beowolf. Several other beowolfs also appeared, but Pyrrha makes short work of them. When the last beowolf exploded into a cloud of white mist, the barriers disappeared.

"What on Remnant..." Pyrrha muttered, "where is this place?"

Regardless, she continued on her way, her eagle still following her. She activates another bridge, crossing it quickly. On this platform, there was something different. Multiple barriers surrounded a flag, the gaps between them no enough for Pyrrha to squeeze through. A tall cylinder like object stood between her and the barriers. Looking more closely, Pyrrha can see a key levitating in the air, with a ring of fragments circling it. Pyrrha raised her hand and attempted to use her semblance, but nothing budged.

Pyrrha looked back at the eagle, remembering that she could use it. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Sure enough, she saw out of the eagles eyes again. She made the bird fly up to the key and grab it with its talons. The eagle then returned to her and dropped the eye on the ground. Pyrrha returned her conscious to her own body and picked it up. She then inserted a key through the key hole and turned it. The barriers disappeared, revealing the flag. The woman walked forward without hesitation and touched the flag.

Once again, Pyrrha was transported to another similar dimension. Different structures can be seen this time. Sheets of metal bent into highly geometric structures rose from the ocean of white mist far below her. She ascended two staircases and crossed another bridge.

 _Have I died?_

 _This place..._

 _...I...I can't even..._

 _Am I alone?_

 _Where am I?_

 _What am I?_

 _What is this place?_

 _Is there anybody else?_

All those questions rushed through Pyrrha's mind as she ran forward, wanting to know what happened to her and where on Remnant she is. She stopped just before falling off the edge of a platform, triggering a large glyph. The glyph gave off a pulse of energy before disappearing.

As Pyrrha regained her balance, five objects rose up from the mist below as fast blurs before slowing. Levitating in the black sky, they reveal themselves to be humanoid entities, many times bigger than a person. The middle one appeared to be a deity of sorts, dressed in loose attire and bore a crown with two halos above its head. Pieces of metal formed a vaguely wing like structure behind its back. Four others surrounded it, all dressed in hooded cloaks with long flowing sleeves.

Pyrrha was stunned. So she is dead and is now facing judgement from the divine. She mentally looked back through her life, wondering if she committed any serious sins.

"We summon you, Pyrrha Nikos," the central being said, its voice the same as the one that spoke in her head, "to bless you with power and purpose."

Pyrrha was relieved. No heavenly judgement for her. At least not today. She doesn't recall doing anything naughty, but her memory isn't perfect. Just then, a figure rise from a glyph. He is a man, about the same height as Pyrrha. He wore trousers and a long coat. The figure itself had spiky hair that was brushed back. The figure changed into a glowing orb of light that fused with Pyrrha's aura. Her aura flared up briefly before fading back into invisibility.

"Go back to where you began, the world of Blackmist."

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked, hope tinged in her voice, "Blackmist? I am not from Blackmist, I am from Remnant. But is that where you are sending me?"

"With sword and wings," the deity continued, "you shall crush Network."

"Who?" Pyrrha asked, "Network? Who is that?"

The deity did not hear her question or did but was not concerned in telling her who Network is.

"You have the memories of Leo," the deity said, "the previous Armed with Wings."

 _Ah_ , Pyrrha thought, _so that is the soul that fused with my aura._

"I want to go back to Vale!" Pyrrha exclaimed, "Meet up with my teammates again! I want to help the people of Remnant!"

She paused briefly, "But...tell me...just who are you?"

"Slay Network, Pyrrha Nikos," the deity said, "This is our command. Divine knowledge will be yours - only when the deed is done."

An aura of light surrounded Pyrrha as she knelt down. She then disappeared in a flash, as did the eagle.

* * *

 **Armed with Wings belong to Daniel Sun and RWBY to Rooster Teeth has been rewritten because Daniel made changes to Armed with Wings Rearmed and I edited this story accordingly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Instead of gaining the memories of Vandheer Lorde and Lone Warrior, I limited Pyrrha to the memories of adult Leo. Even then, she would have to progressively unlock Leo memories of more powerful techniques. Just to stop her from being too OP.**

* * *

 **Escape from Beacon**

Beacon Academy was an educational institution built to train Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight the creatures of the Grimm. During the Vytal Festival, Cinder Fall orchestrated an attack on the academy. Coordinated forces of the White Fang and Grimm overpowered the Academy, leading to its destruction. The last battle between Pyrrha and Cinder occurred in the top of the tower, leading to the death of the former and the destruction of the tower. Now, a giant Grimm dragon is frozen on its side, the doing of Pyrrha's friend, Ruby Rose. Despite being frozen over, the monstrosity still attracted scores of Grimm to the academy.

At the top of the destroyed tower, the winds blew, creating a swirl of dust and metal fragments. A human sized nevermore watched the commotion, poised to attack. Dust gathered around the centre of the swirl accumulating to take the form of a human and an eagle. The nevermore screeched and prepared to attack, but a high kick to its throat disoriented it. Fully materialised, the figures is none other than Pyrrha.

And Pyrrha just lashed out in a new move she learned from the memory of Leo, his high kick. While nowhere near as powerful as the former Armed with Wings' kick, it did knock the Grimm off balance. Pyrrha then lunged forward and slugged the nevermore in the stomach with a powerful punch before jumping up and kicked it in the face. The nevermore staggered and attempted to regain its footing. But it was too late. Two massive gears that once made up the clockwork of Beacon Tower crashed together, crushing the Grimm. Pyrrha had activated her semblance, polarity. The two gears fell down, revealing the flattened Grimm that now dispersed into smoke.

"Hmm," Pyrrha said as she looked around, "I may be in a pickle."

For whatever reason, the god Pyrrha met on "the other side" did not spawn her weapon with her. Neither her shield nor the broken fragments of her weapon could be found. Pyrrha spread her stance and lowered her centre of gravity while raising her fists. Fortunately, it appeared that she was given the memory of Leo. Unfortunately, his powers weren't included, because Pyrrha discovered she can't shoot lasers out of her fingers or whatnot. At least Leo is competent in hand to hand combat and she inherited the skills.

A screech could be heard as an eagle spiraled down from the sky. The eagle landed on what used to Ozpin's desk and watched Pyrrha.

"My faithful companion," she said, "embody my spirit and will. Only together can we fulfil the divine order.

The bird did not reply but took up position behind Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked up into the sky. It is now night time, the shattered moon of Remnant beaming down. The Huntress made a mental note to ask the gods why the moon was shattered the next time she met them. But first, she must get off this tower and back into Vale. As Pyrrha looked around, she caught a glimpse of herself. A large piece of glass lying next to her revealed her reflection. It was dark and Pyrrha was busy fighting the Grimm, but now that her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could see that she changed.

Pyrrha picked up the glass and looked at herself. It was as if she had been drained of colour, as both her body and clothes are in a monochrome scheme. Her hair, which used to be a fiery red, is now pitch black. Her green eyes are a shade of silver, not unlike Ruby Rose's. Her skin is very pale, with a light silver pallor. Looking down, her armour still reflected light like before, but are a silvery colour instead of gold. The red sheet that she carried with her is the same colour as her hair. Overall, Pyrrha could barely recognise herself.

"No," she whispered, her voice full of despair, "I..."

Pyrrha didn't know what to say. Or what to do, as a matter of fact. Should she go back to her family? No, they won't recognise her and there was no way they would believe in her crazy story. It would be very agitating for them to see an imposter so soon after their daughter's death. The same can be said for all her friends. How would they react upon seeing her like this? Not well, she suspected.

Pyrrha collapsed onto the ground, "I was so happy that I came back. I thought I could go and see Jaune again. To see all of my friends. But can I face him? Looking like this?"

Pyrrha's eagle landed on the ground next to her. Like Pyrrha, the eagle is also monochrome in colour, displaying various shades of grey.

Pyrrha leaned back on a piece of wreckage.

"No," she said to herself, "this will not do. Whose fault is it that I died? Whose fault is it that I came back looking like this?"

After a while of contemplation, she discovered that only she was to blame. She knew how powerful Cinder was, especially after becoming the Fall Maiden. The bitch even killed Ozpin. Yet Pyrrha foolishly thought she could beat her and go back to Jaune triumphant, maybe with an array of new powers as a bonus. She rests her elbow on her knees and put her face in her hands. Eventually she stands up, her eagle taking flight and hovering behind her as usual. Cinder will pay for her crimes. Perhaps she cannot return to Jaune, but at least she can accomplish her destiny the nameless gods gave her and slaughter the bitch. Pyrrha turns to the elevator. She thoroughly busted the thing before, but she should be able to use her semblance to control her descent.

Pyrrrha forcefully opened the doors to the elevator shaft. Miraculously, the thing was still there. Pyrrha stepped in, the eagle following her. She smirked as she removed her hairband, allowing her hair to flow freely down her back. No more little-miss-goody-two-shoes, not when she is going on a journey to whip ass. Her right hand glowed as she activated her semblance. The elevator shook before breaking free and falling towards the ground floor.

* * *

A Grimm sauntered into the elevator shaft when the thing came crashing down, crushing it. Two creep in the room turned to face the commotion. They made it to the front of the elevator when the doors burst open, knocking the two Grimm back. Before they could even recover, Pyrrha jumps out, followed by the eagle. The Grimm recover and charge towards Pyrrha. The Huntress knows that she needs to take out the creatures quickly before more Grimm are attracted to her location. Pyrrha dodges the attack of the Grimm before picking up a piece of pipe as thick as her wrist. Humans and faunus can channel their aura through their weapon and make them very strong, as displayed by students during the great food fight. While Pyrrha trained her whole life training with shield and sword, she knows the Balanced First and Balanced Swing from the memories of Leo. By the time the creeps recovered, the Huntress already launched her counter attack. She brings the piper downwards in an overhead attack, striking the first Grimm in the back. The creature growled as its companion turned with surprising speed and tried to bite Pyrrha. Pyrrha spun out of the way and continued attacking the first Grimm, striking its leg with the pipe like a battering ram, the force amplified by her semblance.

The second creep prepared to attack, but Pyrrha already anticipated it. As the creep ran foward, Pyrrha side stepped while swinging the pipe across and impacting the Grimm in the head. A sickening crunch told the Huntress that she probably reduced its head to mush. The creep collapses before dying and evaporating. The first creep snarled, attempting to attack Pyrrha despite having a shattered knee. For a two legged creature, it effectively means it is crippled. Pyrrha raises the pipe over her head and brings it down on the Grimm's head, penetrating its skin and lodging itself into the base of the Grimm's skull. The creep twitched a few times before dying.

Pyrrha exhaled. She wondered how many of the things are outside. Looking around, she is unable to find a better weapon. Pyrrha then closed her eyes and concentrated, discovering that she is looking out the eyes of her eagle again. She made the eagle fly out of the room and look both ways. Several Grimm are in the hallway looking around. Pyrrha made the eagle screech before leading the snarling Grimm out of the hall. Pyrrha ordered the eagle to land on a high vantage point before returning her conscious to her own body. Now, all she has to do is to sneak out of the room.

Pyrrha poked her head out and tiptoed out of the room before stopping by a corner. First of all, she needs to go back to her room. The dormitories are quite far from where she is right now, but Pyrrha is confident that she can do it. She calls the eagle back to her, making it fly out one window and back to her through another, evading the Grimm.

* * *

Eventually, Pyrrha makes it to her dorm. Fortunately, the frozen Grimm Dragon hasn't attracted too may Grimm. But at the rate they are coming in, that will most likely change. She looked through the dorm. Most of the building remained relatively undamaged and the belongings of JNPR untouched. She sifted through her own stuff, wondering if there was anything important. Pyrrha knew she couldn't carry too much stuff. Not when she has to get out of Beacon and evade all the Grimm.

Pyrrha eventually made it out with her Lien card and her scroll. Unfortunately, her pipe is the only weapon she has, but with every blow, she loses a little aura. She also ditched all her armor as it would be dead weight, given she is trying to escape undetected and maximise her mobility. She puts on her school uniform instead. Pyrrha plans her next move. Beacon Academy sits on a high cliff by the sea. Massive drops surrounded the area Beacon occupied. It will either be a massive drop to the sea or a massive drop to the ground and into and neither seemed very appealing to Pyrrha. Then and again, there was little else she can do.

The Huntress then made her way out of the dorms and headed to the front of the academy. That is when the sound of gunfire caught her attention. Looking out from behind cover, she sees an evacuation airship. Glynda stood by it, herding a small group of people on it while fighting off the Grimm. Pyrrha didn't hesitate as she ran from cover and towards the airship.

* * *

Glynda grit her teeth as she tried to fight back the Grimm. The horde of the creatures is endless. Who knows how many are infesting the academy. This is the second night after the fall of Beacon. The likelihood of survivors being alive in Beacon are negligible.

"This is the last batch!" she shouted, "Prepare for lift-off."

Just then, she caught the sight of a figure running towards them with several Grimm behind her.

"Wait for it," Glynda said as she jumped on board.

As the figure neared, it revealed itself to be a young woman in the uniform of beacon academy. A small flying creature followed her closely. The woman pointed forward, beckoning the eagle to fly ahead of her. The eagle did and stopped just in front of the airship.

"We have to go!" a person said, "That girl has too many Grimm behind her!"

"I cannot abandon a student to the Grimm!" Glynda hissed as she glared at the person.

"It's her," the person snapped, "or all of us!"

By now Pyrrha has closed the gap between her and the airship to fifty metres.

"Fine," Glynda said, "let's go. I am confident I can propel her to the ship as she jumps."

The airship began to inch away from the cliff. The woman ran closer, only twenty metres left. The airship began accelerating away.

"Come on!" Glynda shouted, her crop at the ready.

The woman jumped off the cliff. As she sailed through the air, she grabbed the talons of the eagle. She then swung herself upwards with the grace of a dancer. Glynda waved her crop, providing the last bit of force for the woman to land on the ship. Glynda grabbed her hand as she steadied herself.

"Epic jump," Glynda complimented.

The eagle also flew on board as the rear door of the airship closed and the vessel sped away.

* * *

"That was close," Pyrrha puffed, bending over slightly, "I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"Well you did," Glynda said, "and we will now be going to Vale. Tell me, dear, what is your name. We must inform your family that you cut it close."

The phrase "oh crap" popped into her head and danced around in her brain. What can she do? Tell the truth that she is Pyrrha Nikos? That explanation is going to take a long time, involving alternate dimensions, a resurrection, destiny, a god that looked nothing like any depictions of god. With shady, hooded angels who looked like drug dealers from a dark alley to boot. Oh, and her skin and eye colour as well. The god didn't mention this in her job description, nor did he tell her how to respond to probing questions.

But what lie can she spin? Pyrrha has told white lies before, but is otherwise an extremely honest person. This is perhaps the first time that she needs to fib like there is no tomorrow.

The truth or the lie?

* * *

 **That last question was not rhetorical, guys. Give me a comment saying whether Pyrrha should tell the truth or tell the lie. I personally lean towards the lie, as that allows Pyrrha to go free and do as she wishes in her path of vengea…ahem…destiny, like exploring lands where no-one has set foot on for a long time. On the other hand, telling the truth will generate a lot more drama and open the story to more fascinating concepts, like being called a liar by the students and staff of Beacon, maybe even her own parents. How would she respond to that? This is actually getting exciting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Pursuit of a Legend**

"That won't be necessary," Pyrrha grinned, pointing at her scroll, "I already told my parents."

"Is that so?" Glynda raised an eyebrow, "But I thought the communications systems were down."

"Apparently not on a local scale," Pyrrha retorted, "by relatives live in Vale. Born and raised here."

"Is that so?" asked Glynda, "Who are you?"

Pyrrha decided that she should go on with the lie. She cursed herself for wearing her uniform instead of something else. But she was in a real hurry. She internally sighed before using the first name that popped into her head.

"Eivana," Pyrrha said, "a Chameleon faunus."

Glynda narrowed her eyes, "Is that so? I most certainly do not recall having any Chameleon faunus enter Beacon academy."

"You see," Pyrrha scratched her head and looked away, "I can maintain my skin colour to that of a human's. Unless I am scared. And in my years at Beacon, I was never scared enough to change colour. Until just then. I am still pretty traumatised by a Grimm invasion that big, which is why my skin colour is still weird."

Glynda's face softened, "Is that so? Well, you're safe now. Along with that…eagle of yours."

"Ah," Pyrrha nodded, "yes. He's a pet sent here from my family. You know, like Zwei was to Ruby."

"Tch," Glynda frowned, "it is against the school rules. Yet Oobleck went along with it."

Somehow, Pyrrha managed to dodge the bullet by changing the topic.

"By the way," she continued, "do you know of any gods that live in a world of black that is punctured by white objects that glow?"

"I am afraid I don't understand your question," Glynda looked baffled.

"Well," Pyrrha continued, "while I was in Vale, I had a run in with some sort of religious cult. They spoke of a god of light that lived in a world of darkness where light came from the various floating objects and the ocean of mist."

Pyrrha paused looking through Leo's memories before continuing.

"They also babbled something about Armed with Wings, a title given to a warrior by that god who is supposed to perform some miracle."

"Pah," Glynda seemed indignant, "I wonder what they would say after all this. No miracles happened here. Though to answer your question, I have never heard of such a religion. I bet it is a scam to get money out of people."

"You don't believe in gods?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, not really," Glynda replied, "though Ozpin said that two of them are real. The Deity brothers. You heard of that?"

Pyrrha shook her head.

"Well," Glynda chuckled as she looked around, "I think telling you a story should stabilise the mood."

* * *

 _A long time ago, there were two deity brothers, one of the light and one of the darkness. The older brother of light created water, plants and wildlife during the day. At night, the younger brother would discover the creations and be disgusted by them. He tried to destroy them using drought, fire and famine but life always returned._

 _So one day, the younger brother created the creatures of the Grimm, designed to have the desire to destroy anything and everything._

 _Tired of the fighting, the older brother proposed to create something together that both brothers can be proud of. The brothers then created a creature with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Sometime later, the gods abandoned Remnant._

* * *

"The end," Glynda said, looking pleased with herself, "did that help lighten up your moods?"

Everyone who was within earshot of the story only gave blank, depressed stares.

"I think you made us depressed in addition to being scared, with the Grimm being the handiwork of a heartless, soulless god," Pyrrha said, "wait…if the Grimm were created to destroy everything, why do they only target humans and faunus?"

"That is precisely why I do not buy the entire story," Glynda replied, "anyway we will be touching down shortly in the residential area."

Sure enough, the airship slowed down and landed on the ground. The people disembark, hurriedly going their way. Glynda and Pyrrha follow behind slowly.

"Well then," Pyrrha said, "I will be off now. You know, to see my family, let them know that I am alive and unharmed for sure."

Glynda watched the retreating form of Pyrrha and her eagle. Something about her seemed odd but she honestly doesn't have the time to investigate. Meanwhile, Pyrrha kept walking. Right now, her head is a mess. She hadn't the slightest clue of what to do. Hell, she didn't even know what she is right now. Pyrrha decided to go to the nearest spot that is peaceful and quiet to contemplate on…basically everything.

"Excuse me," she stopped an old man, "can you tell me where the nearest library is?"

"Library?" the man raised an eyebrow, "Do you know how late it is right now? All the shops are closed right now. Except for the bar. You know, but it's kinda shady."

"Do explain," Pyrrha pressed on, "in what way?"

"It isn't the kind of place a young student like you should be going to," the man said, "the bar is run by Junior. The man is a nasty information broker who runs a gang. He knows everything that goes on in Vale."

"That…" Pyrrha paused, "would be useful. Can you give me the directions?"

"Sure," the man said, "go this way…"

* * *

Junior straightens out his tie as he looks out over his club. Various lights flashed and the music played at full blast. But apart from his suited underlings, few other people are seen.

"Hmm," he said, "is everything okay?"

"Yes, boss," one of his mooks said, "our club was spared from the onslaught of the Altesian forces, the White Fang and the Grimm."

"That's good news," Junior nodded, "but how's business? You'd think that after a traumatising disaster, the people would be trying to de stress or whatever. But only a few people are here."

Just then, a young woman stepped in. She is in her late teens dressed in the uniform of Beacon Academy. Her eyes are a pale silver while her hair is pitch black. She walked with a sense of purpose until she stopped in front of the counter. An eagle followed her in.

"Well then," Junior stood taller, "what's with underage kids coming to bars these days? First that blondie, now you?"

"Blondie?" asked the woman.

"Yeah," Junior nodded, "head full of blonde hair, big shotgun gauntlets and a bad attitude. Demands that I call her sir."

"So Yang comes here too," she said, "well I suppose you wouldn't mind if I am here as well."

"If you intend to pay, that is," Junior smirked, "you are going to right? And you won't smash this establishment like that Yang chick?"

"So information costs money?" asked Pyrrha, "Okay, I can pay. But, since I am willing to pay, I hope you are willing to give me good information."

"Hah!" Junior laughed, "I know everything in Vale!"

"First question," Pyrrha said, "and this doesn't count towards the cost."

"I'll be the judge of that," Junior crossed his arms.

Pyrrha sighed, "Okay, whatever. Armed with Wings. Blackmist. Do you know of any legends or religions with those key words? Or some evil creature named Network?"

"What the?" Junior asked, "I thought you were going to ask me about movements of the criminals here but that is what you ask about? A fairy tale?"

"Just answer me," Pyrrha said, her patience wearing thin, "do you?"

Junior shook his head, "Nope, haven't the slightest clue."

Pyrrha considered this for a second. During the ten-minute walk from the airship, she sifted through Leo's memories. Armed with Wings is a title bestowed upon a warrior, one who would do something when all others fail. A long time ago, people did not have the vivid skin, eye and hair colours. All were of shades of black, grey and white. The same applied to all objects. They are made up of darkness known as the Blackmist, which turns out to be the creator deity of the world. Of course, Pyrrha hadn't figured out when colour appeared in this world, but that is only a trivial issue. The beings of Blackmist were disturbingly similar to the Grimm, particularly some of the monsters that Leo fought throughout his life. Yet Leo's memory did not reveal any Grimm. If Glynda's tale was true, then the beings of the Blackmist must be truly ancient if they predate the Grimm. Perhaps it is understandable that no-one knew of it. Pyrrha was asking for history before modern humans even existed.

The landmarks, however, were familiar to Pyrrha. Leo had memories of a great castle that a tyrant called Vandheer Lorde resided in. In Bartholomew Oobleck's class, Pyrrha saw aerial shots of a structure that looked like its ruins. The ruins were based in the continent of Amissa, north of Sanus and West of Solitas. Pyrrha thought of travelling there in search of answer to her so called destiny. The nameless god told her nothing, so if she went to explore the ruins of Vandheer's kingdom, she just might have a clue about the origins of the Blackmist. The power of the Blackmist is tremendous, that much was obvious. If she managed to tap into that, obliterating Network would be a piece of cake. Pyrrha is aware that Network was a wicked being of Blackmist that absorbed other beings of Blackmist to grow stronger. But she thought Leo destroyed it and Vandheer Lorde once and for all. Why did he return?

"Okay," Pyrrha replied, "nobody else knew either. Second question. Seeing that you are supposed to be tough gang members, you got any weapons I can buy? Guns? Swords?"

"You are truly odd," Junior raised an eyebrow, "your first question is about some hyper obscure religion, if it is even a religion at all. Now you are buying weapons from us?"

"Well," Pyrrha shrugged, "I don't think weapons are available for sale on the streets here in Vale. I am also sure that you people should have something…not available on the legal markets."

Junior looked confused before grinning, "Ah, so the lady wants some big guns, eh? Just as well, we got guns, swords, bombs and all manners of weapons. The question is, can you pay for them?"

"Those red cleavers look pretty good," Pyrrha nodded at an armed minion of Junior, "but if you have better blades, I'll be keen to purchase."

"I'll show you our inventory later," Junior said, "is there anything else you would like to know?"

Pyrrha looked around before leaning in and asking, "By the way, do you know any possible means of transport that will get me to the continent of Amissa?"

Junior's eyes opened wide as he stumbled back, "Wh-what?"

"What?" asked Pyrrha, stepping back slightly, "That is exactly what I asked for."

Junior chuckled before replying, "Girl, I…I don't know what to say but why on Earth would you want to go there?"

"Is something the matter?" asked Pyrrha.

"You need a ride on a large airship to get that far, or a boat," Junior said, "but no-one is suicidal enough to go there."

"Why?" asked Pyrrha, "Is it dangerous?"

"No idea," Junior said, "but from what I know, nobody lives on that continent. It's abandoned, if anyone ever lived there in the first place. It's a shithole continent filled with nasty critters that can give the Grimm a run for their money. Apparently the creatures there are so tough that the Grimm isn't even the dominant group over there. And you want to set foot on that land? With nothing but a cleaver? You are either very brave or very stupid."

"That is irrelevant," Pyrrha said, "can you get me there?"

"No can do," Junior shook his head, "I don't have that kind of gear. But can you tell me, why are you going there?"

"In pursuit of a legend," replied Pyrrha, "to do with the religion I told you earlier. Amissa is the only clue that I have. Of course, if Amissa is really as bad as you say it is, I may not go there at all."

"Like I said," Junior shrugged, "I have no idea. Now pay up for the info."

Pyrrha tilted her head, "Really, you want me to pay? You haven't even provided any satisfactory answers. I can pay for weapons you sell me, but I will not be paying for the bad answers you gave me."

"Well then," Junior straightened himself, "follow me. I will show you our arsenal."

Junior led Pyrrha to the back of the store. Unbeknownst to the duo, Qrow watched them from a floor above. He sipped at his cup of alcoholic beverage. Given the level of noise in the club and alcohol in his blood, he couldn't understand most of it. He did pick up a few phrases here and there. While it may be concerning that a schoolgirl is buying information and weapons from a shady bar owner, ultimately he wasn't a teacher of Beacon Academy and he is too drunk to care. At the most he will tell Glynda or another teacher. It wasn't his responsibility, after all.

* * *

At the back of the bar, Junior flipped a few switches. Wall panels disappeared into the ground while racks of weapons rose up to take their place. In other areas, revolving doors revealed bigger weapons. The variety of weapons is stunning. Firearms ranged from pistols to large calibre sniper rifles. A multitude of daggers and swords are seen, with various different – shaped blades.

Pyrrha paced around the room, concentrating on the bladed weapons. Aside from the cleavers and axes that Junior's minion's wielded, daggers, swords and longswords are also available. She picked up a few of the weapons, swing them around slightly to find one that fit well with her skills, new or old.

"Any to your liking?" asked Junior.

"Yeah," Pyrrha said, "I'll take a cleaver, an axe and a dagger. That's all."

"Well come this way," Junior said, "I'll take your payment and you can walk out the back door with the weapons."

"Why not through the front?" asked Pyrrha.

"Don't think the cops would be too pleased with you walking around with dangerous weapons like that, especially since I am only licensed to see drinks and not weapons as well," Junior explained before asking, "but are you really going to Amissa with that much only?"

"Maybe," Pyrrha smirked, "maybe not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Interrogation**

The body of a Grimm is sent flying back. The beowolf crashes into a tree before an axe cleaves into its head. The Grimm screeched before slowly disappearing into smoke. The axe twitched before levitating out of the Grimm's head and flying back to the hand that tossed it. Pyrrha Nikos smiled as she caught the axe in her left hand. After the escape from Beacon, she found shelter in the industrial district. The area was slightly slummy, but perfect for hiding until she unlocked all of Leo's powers. Today, she is dressed in long pants that had a ton of pockets, a pair of black military boots topped off with a long sleeved top. The outfit is the old uniform of Atlas soldiers, before they switched over to full body armour. It was difficult getting a new wardrobe, but Pyrrha expected to be hiking alot, so her outfits are mostly similar to what she is wearing today. Fortunately, old military attire was easy to get.

Pyrrha then looks up at the sky. Autumn will pass soon and winter will arrive. Pyrrha planned to begin her journey to Amissa in winter or spring. Being in the northern hemisphere, Amissa would be in summer or autumn. Pyrrha would prefer the environment to be comfortable for extend periods of hiking and presumably combat, if Junior was right about creatures tougher than Grimm living there. It is a rather scary thought.

Over the last month or so, she practiced the forms of combat that Leo was familiar with. Pyrrha is familiar with Traditional Karate and the Deadly Cut. The mastery of the God Fist and God Cutter styles is beyond her grasp but within her reach. That would change given some more practise. Seeing as there are no more Grimm around, Pyrrha decides to execute all the attacks of the Deadly Cut style in one fluid move.

Holding the cleaver in her right hand as usual and putting the axe into her belt, Pyrrha begins be rotating her body to her left, shifting her weight onto her left foot. She swings her sword back towards herself before unleashing a powerful cut that used energy from her entire body. Utilising her momentum, Pyrrha executes a flurry of slashes with her cleaver before ending with a downwards overhead cut. The Deadly Cut definitely lived up to its name, as both Leo and the original Eivana carved up all manners of dark creatures using the technique. Yet the God Cutter technique is more powerful still. The screech of her eagle alarmed her to the presence of others. Pyrrha spins around to see Professor Glynda and Qrow walking to her. Team CFVY is also present, trailing behind them.

"Professor Goodwitch?" Pyrrha said, "And you are..."

"Qrow is the name," the man said, "and you are Eivana, right?"

"Yes," Pyrrha replied, "and what brings you to the Forever Fall?"

"Questions about you," Glynda stepped forward, "and your status as a student of Beacon."

"Ah, Beacon," Pyrrha shook her head, "sorry to tell you this, but I won't be attending anymore."

Qrow steps forward until stopping in front of Pyrrha. He then leans in and looks at her eyes.

"Another one with silver eyes," he said, "people like you are rare. So rare that Ozpin would have told me if he ran into any students with that trait. And he didn't, not besides Ruby."

"So what are you suggesting?" Pyrrha asked.

"That you lied about being a student of Beacon," Glynda said quickly, "and possibly your entire identity."

"It's been a month since we last met," Pyrrha said, "and you searched me out just because of this?"

"Well," Qrow crossed his arms, "that and the fact you turned up at Junior's Bar."

"Umm," Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "is that really a criminal offense worthy of being chased down by a Huntress? I suppose I am not old enough to drink."

Qrow shrugged, "I dunno. I honestly don't see what harm alcohol can-"

Glynda elbowed him in the ribs before continuing, "But purchasing weapons without a license is. Now being a Huntress in training, I would expect you to have a weapon."

"Look," Pyrrha said, "I lost it in the Fall of Beacon. Hence the buying of the cleaver, the axe and the dagger."

"Oobleck and Port talked to Junior," Qrow said, "and apparently you have been spouting off about 'Armed with Wings'."

Pyrrha twitched slightly. She cursed herself for talking too much. But what can she say now?

"I only spoke of it on that night," Pyrrha whined, "so a religious cult is spewing strange things. Why come to me?"

"We aren't coming to you because of the myths," Glynda drew her crop, "I am coming to you because the person Eivana does not exist. Now, you can be honest about yourself or we'll surrender you to the authorities. Under suspicion that you are involved in the Fall of Beacon."

 _Looks like the trip to Amissa can't wait_ , Pyrrha thought, _I need to get out ASAP. Looks like I can't hide the truth for any longer._

She then smiled, "Okay, you got me."

Pyrrha raised her arm and the eagle flew down, landing on it.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Your real identity, of course," Coco snapped, "what else?"

"That eagle too," Velvet said, "I've never seen a bird like it. It follows you everywhere."

"Ah," Pyrrha nodded, "okay. Where do I start?"

Coco takes out her handbag and converts it to her rotary cannon, catching everyone's attention.

"Just spill the truth before I spill your guts," she snapped, "Grimm."

"Um, what?" Pyrrha shouted, "You think I am some kind of Grimm? Then why the hell am I being attacked by Grimm. Professor Goodwitch saw the Grimm attack me on that night."

"Indeed," the professor frowned, "and put away your gun. You shouldn't be so aggressive towards other humans. Or faunus."

"Yeah," Qrow put in his two cents, "nobody likes a violent girl."

Coco scowled before lowering her gun.

"F-faunus?" Velvet tilted her head.

"Yes," Glynda turned back, "she is a faunus, right?"

"No ma'am," Velvet shook her head, "her aura doesn't feel like one."

"It doesn't feel human either," Fox said, "hell, I don't know what she is. She ain't a Grimm, because Grimm do not have aura."

"What?" Glynda snapped her head to face Pyrrha again, "Then who are you?"

Only to discover Pyrrha has disappeared. The rustling of bushes could be heard as she fled through the Forever Fall.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Qrow, "Get her!"

Fox was the first to spring into action. Relying on his hearing, he charged straight after Pyrrha. With his higher speed, he easily caught the fleeing girl and stopped in front of her.

"Get out of the way!" Pyrrha shouted, "I haven't hurt anyone and I don't intend to!"

Fox ignored her and charged. Using a pair of blades on his arms, he initiated his attack with a horizontal slash. Pyrrha raised her cleaver and deflected the blow but Fox attacked with his other arm. Pyrrha whipped out the combat knife and blocked that attack. But Fox already began his next attack. Pyrrha did her best to fight back but it was impossible to win. She trained for sword and shield combat for her whole life. Leo's Balanced Cut and Deadly Cut were techniques that revolved around single hand combat. In a fast and furious clash against an opponent who used two hands, Pyrrha didn't stand much of a chance. A few strikes later, both of Pyrrha's weapons were knocked onto the ground. Fox then lunged forward with a fast slash to hit her. Pyrrha raised her hand slightly and used a little bit of her semblance. Fox was pushed back slightly, just enough to miss.

The man seemed to pause for a brief second before entering a combat stance, not attempting to attack anymore. By now, the rest of Team CFVY and the professors arrived.

"Well, well, well," Qrow gloated, "we've got you now, Eivana."

Fox tilted his head and frowned but said nothing.

"Young lady," Glynda is positively fuming by now, "you are coming back with us. NOW!"

* * *

Pyrrha sat, handcuffed to a chair, looking depressed. She is currently in the interrogation room of the Vale Police Station. A bunch of electrodes leading to a lie detector of sorts. Opposite her, on the other side of the bars, two officers watched her closely. The eagle hovered above and behind Pyrrha, flapping its wings tirelessly.

"Alright then," the first one said, "spill everything."

Pyrrha sighed, "Where do I start? What do you want to know?"

"You claim to be Eivana," the first officer said, "but that person does not exist. Not in Beacons records, not in Vale's records. So who are you?"

"Ha!" Pyrrha tossed her head back and asked, "You wouldn't believe the truth. I would have to demonstrate it. Hear me now, believe me later."

The second cop seemed fascinated, "Go on."

"I am Armed with Wings."

"You don't look like you're armed," the first cop said snarkily, "so cut the crap and tell me. Unless that eagle is your weapon."

Pyrrha smiled, "Sure, but I want you to keep this inside the police station."

"It's confidential," the second cop said, "so go on."

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha said, "yes, I am that Pyrrha from Mistral. I died a month ago fighting the woman who killed Ozpin. That didn't go well. I think I went to the afterlife or something, because I ran into a god and four of his servants. He told me to go back to where I began and defeat the Fall Maiden."

"A lady who looks nothing like Pyrrha claims to be Pyrrha," the first cop snorted, "who came back from the dead with a god given destiny to defeat a mythical figure. Seriously? I think you should be in a mental institution, not in here. What do you say, crazy?"

Pyrrha appeared to have fallen asleep, with her eyes closed and head slumped forward.

"What the?" the second cop said, "Hey wake up!"

A second later, Pyrrha's eyes snapped open, "Huh? What?"

"Did you fall asleep?" asked the first cop, "In the middle of the interrogation?"

Pyrrha pretended to yawn and said, "Yeah, I've been doing some heavy training recently in preparation for a journey."

"Where to, if you don't mind telling us," the second cop asked, intrigued.

Pyrrha appeared to have fallen asleep a second time.

"God damn it," the first cop facepalmed, "we aren't getting paid enough for this."

Pyrrha woke up on her own a little later, "Ah, sorry. Where were we?"

"We were asking where you were going."

"Ah yes," Pyrrha said, "the gods told me surprisingly little, given how I was supposed to be their chosen one. But they did bless me with the memory of the previous Armed with Wings. Sifting through those memories, I concluded that he originated from the continent of Amissa. That is where I am going."

"Are you serious?" asked the cop, "The Lost Continent of Amissa?"

"Yeah," Pyrrha nodded, "I am seeking out the remnants of the massive empire that once spanned this world, forged by a tyrant who is called Vandheer Lorde. Perhaps then, I will get some answers."

She then nodded off to sleep again.

"Man," the second cop said, "she must have been really pushing herself."

Of course, Pyrrha wasn't actually sleeping. Neither of the cops realised that the eagle has flown out of the cell via the massive air duct. Why the police station was built with such massive ones was not known. But in the short times Pyrrha nodded off, it scouted the layout of the police station and retrieved Pyrrha's cleaver from a storage room. Right now, the eagle hovered in the air duct above Pyrrha, the cleaver in its talons.

"Very well, then," Pyrrha said, "any more questions?"

"How do you intend to get to Amissa?" a cop asked mockingly, "By flying with the Wings you are supposedly armed with?"

Pyrrha smirked, "Well, do you believe I am Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Hell no," both cops said simultaneously, "you are just a delusional fool."

"Is that so?" asked Pyrrha, "Well I did say 'hear me now, believe me later', right? And I said I would demonstrate to you, yes?"

The cops nodded.

Just then, an object dropped out of the air duct. At the same time, Pyrrha used her semblance to open the handcuffs. She was probing the magnetic field of the handcuffs throughout the entire conversation and figured out the components. Pyrrha unlocked them before the object from the ducts even fell halfway to her. By the time it did, Pyrrha snatched it out of the air, revealing it as Pyrrha's cleaver.

"It has been fun, boys," she said, "but you really mustn't treat a lady like this."

"Crap!" the first cop shouted, "She broke free!"

But before they could do anymore, Pyrrha unleashed her semblance on the bars that separated her from the officers, pushing it back with tremendous force. The bars knocked the officers back and pinned them to the wall.

Pyrrha ran over to the cop's side of the room before breaking out of the door.

"Damn it!" the cops freed themselves after Pyrrha's semblance wore off, "We have to stop her, NOW!"

* * *

Pyrrha finally managed to make it back to the slums of Vale without catching unwanted attention. She quickly ascended the staircase of the old building she lived in. Fortunately, the police did not remove everything from her, so she still had her keys and money. Pyrrha did not waste any more time. She crammed a few changes of clothing, a ground sheet, a tarp, a sleeping bag, some rope, a hand cranked electrical charger and some equipment that soldiers usually carried into a large backpack. A harness with various pouches sat on the bed, carrying other equipment. One good thing about being an entity of blackmist instead of human or faunus was that she didn't need to eat or drink. It appeared she just needed to absorb energy from her surroundings

Pyrrha looked out the window of the building she lived in. Staying in Vale for any longer would only endanger herself. She has to leave today. But where can she go? It is unlikely that she will be able to secure transport to Amissa immediately, so first she needs to move to another kingdom or a small settlement outside of the kingdoms.

Time to pay Junior another visit.

* * *

 **Well guess what, folks? I decided that Pyrrha telling the truth or lying to Glynda both had advantages. So I thought, why not do both? Why not have Pyrrha tell the lie before telling the truth about her identity? And here we have the drama! Pyrrha captured and handed over to the police before breaking out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice**

Armed with Wings Legend Reborn has just undergone a rewrite. I bought the full game and noticed some changes, so I altered the story. I also decided to go off onto a different tangent because I want to minimise the impact the Blackmist has on the main storyline.

Also, check out my art on Deviantart. Look for Armed with Wings Pyrrha and the encounter between her and the gods of remnant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Being of Blackmist**

Junior was in the back of the bar when one of his female workers walked in. She has long black hair and green eyes and is dressed in a white outfit complete with killer heels. As in, heels that can kill and dismember.

"Ah, Melanie," Junior said, "what's the matter?"

"That creepy girl is here again," Melanie crossed her arms, "and I think she just robbed a bank."

Junior raised an eyebrow before walking back to the front.

"Holy crap," he said when he reached the counter and saw Pyrrha, "where did you get all that kit?"

Sure enough, Pyrrha was absolutely loaded. She was outfitted like an Altesian soldier before the Great Modernisation. A massive backpack that appeared to be crammed full sat in the stool next to her. On the outside, a foldable shovel hung from it on the left side while a large bottle is strapped onto the right. On the top of the bag, a radio of sorts is visible. Pyrrha herself is dressed in the old Altesian soldier outfit, more specifically the Altesian Rapid Response Guard. A utility belt bearing a smaller bottle, a knife and a monocular can be seen.

"There is a ton of shops in Vale," Pyrrha replied, "that can get you second hand military stuff."

"You look like you are equipped to walk to the other side of the world," Junior shook his head in disbelief, "are you really going to Amissa?"

"Don't really have a choice now, do I?" Pyrrha chuckled bitterly, "You saw how I am now all over the news. I need to get out ASAP."

"Ah, yes," Junior said, "the entire Vale police force is out there looking for you. According to them, you are a dangerous criminal who can not only control magnetic fields but also telepathically communicate to animals."

His eyes fell onto the eagle, which continued holding its position behind and above Pyrrha.

"And I believe them," Junior continued, looking back at her, "because that eagle is like an extension of your body."

"Heh," Pyrrha chuckled, "perhaps."

She then turned serious, "But seriously, I need to get out of Vale tonight. If not out of the Kingdom, then at least out of the city."

"Well," Junior shrugged, "the best you can do is go to a smaller city down the coastline or to the island of Patch and wait for all this to blow over. You could try to convince some very brave or stupid person to ship you to Amissa."

"Aren't you?" Pyrrha asked hopefully.

"Sorry, kid," Junior throws his hands up, "I don't have the kind of kit needed and Roman Torchwick is missing."

"Roman?" asked Pyrrha.

"Ah," Junior waved the question away, "some person who borrowed a few of my boys. Lost contact with him during the fall of Beacon."

Pyrrha's eagle suddenly let out a piercing screech. Pyrrha turned her head just in time to dodge a blade that narrowly missed her head. She spun around on her stool and grabbed her cleaver before bounding away. It was one of Junior's goons who tried to sneak up on her.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Pyrrha, brandishing her cleaver.

"Simple," Junior smirked as the duo pressed closer, "you are much more than meets the eye. The police force gave a statement that you are a dangerous criminal who took part in the Fall of Beacon. More dangerous than the White Fang, they said."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, "What? I...What LIES! I would never do something like that!"

"Tell that to the cops," Junior laughed, "get her!"

Junior's henchmen swarmed towards Pyrrha, hoping to get whatever prize they can for subduing a criminal that is on the wanted list AND was rated a greater threat than the White Fang. Of course, if they couldn't even beat Yang, a woman who relied on brute strength and pure aggression, there was no chance that they could take on Pyrrha, a four time Mistral champion and current Armed with Wings. In mere seconds, scores of them lay on the ground.

"You're definitely strong," Junior said, "get her, girls. I'll be back in a second."

The sisters didn't need any more encouragement. They immediately go on the offensive. Miltia launched in with a powerful downwards slash with her steel claws. Pyrrha stepped back and dodged the attack. Melanie joined the fray, attacking with a high spin kick that Pyrrha ducked under. Pyrrha counter attacked immediately, thrusting forward with her cleaver, even though it wasn't designed for stabbing. Melanie was forced to step back but Miltia intervened and deflected the thrust with her left arm while attacking with her right. Pyrrha responded by shifting her centre of gravity back onto her right and lashing out with a kick using her left. The kick impacts Miltia in her ribcage and sends her stumbling back.

Melanie rejoins the clash, unleashing a quick axe kick followed by a forward kick. Pyrrha found that she was starting to have trouble fighting off the two. Not that long ago, she easily fought off the four members of Team CRDL. But the situation has changed. As long as she could remember, she fought using her shield and spear. Pyrrha can easily beat these two using those weapons. But using a cleaver she only had for a month or so? That made things difficult.

"Heh, heh," Miltia smirked evilly, "what's the matter, tired already?"

Pyrrha wasn't tired. It's just that the techniques she was familiar with were based around her old weapons while her grasp of the new Balanced Cut and Deadly Cut aren't that firm. A fast swiping from Melanie caught Pyrrha off guard. She instinctively raised her left hand and used her semblance. A small magnetic field spontaneously erupted around her hand. It was strong enough to deflect the attack and throw Melanie off balance, but not enough to arouse suspicion. Melanie stumbled back before regaining her footing.

Miltia moved in to cover her sister and the duo continued their assault with rapid wide sweeping arcs of their blades. She swiped at Pyrrha's head and neck, forcing her to block the attacks with her cleaver. But that left her lower half vulnerable, which Melanie exploited with thrusting kicks. Miltia manages to parry Pyrrha's cleaver but the former student of Beacon punched her in the face, courtesy of the Blacksmith's traditional karate. However, Melanie manages to kick Pyrrha in the gut, forcing her to stumble backwards.

Pyrrha stepped back before lunging forward with the attacks of Leo's God Cut techniques. While she was slower than Leo and wasn't so sure whether her positioning was correct, she did force the twins to back away. The DJ who wore a headdress shaped like a bear's head pulls out an automatic firearm of sorts. He aims it at Pyrrha before opening fire. Pyrrha simply raised her left hand. It glowed black as her semblance was activated, only with a far greater intensity. The bullets slowed down before stopping inches from her outstretched hand. The DJ's gun clicked empty, just before the bullets it fired clattered to the ground, to everyone's shock.

"My god," Melanie hissed, "we're fighting some kind of monster."

"Like the Grimm?" asked Miltia.

"No," Melanie shook her head, "worse."

"So it is true," said Junior's voice, "you are a dangerous criminal."

Melanie and Miltia backed away, while Pyrrha turned to face Junior. The man had returned to the behind the counter. This time he hefted a large should mounted rocket launcher.

"Coming from a guy who runs a criminal syndicate AND sold liquor to a minor," Pyrrha retorted, "I think that is hypocrisy at its finest."

Junior pulls the trigger, unleashing a volley of six missiles. Pyrrha rolls back, dodging three missiles in the process. She then split one with her cleaver before sending the rest in other directions with her semblance. Junior fires another volley. This time, Pyrrha was prepared. She pointed at the ground with her free hand and used her semblance to rip up the metal floor covering, forming a barrier. The missiles explode against it, destroying the makeshift barrier but keeping Pyrrha safe.

Junior swings his bazooka down from his shoulder. In one smooth action a large handle and pommel slides out the rear. Junior grabs his weapon, which transformed into a bat type weapon, and leapt forward. Just as Pyrrha was still disoriented by the shockwaves and sounds of the explosion, Junior leapt out of the smoke and brings his bat down with incredible force. Pyrrha manages to block with her cleaver but the force of the impact makes her lose her balance. Junior the swings wildly, breaking Pyrrha's stance. As the woman staggered backward, Junior lunges forward and strikes with a powerful upwards swing. The force sends Pyrrha flying backward. She hits the ground, six metres away.

Junior rests his bat over his shoulder, looking really pissed off. That was until he heard a sizzling sound. Junior takes the weapon off his shoulder and examines it. He notices a black liquid that was splattered on the end of the bat. It was in the process of evaporating into a black coloured mist.

"What the heck?" Junior dabbed his finger onto the liquid before holding it up to his eye.

The liquid felt warm on his fingertip until it evaporated. This is truly odd. His weapon didn't use any oil lubricants. Furthermore, he didn't know of any that evaporated at room temperature. So what could this be?

"Melanie, Miltia," he calls out, "take the girl to the back and tie her up. We'll hand her over to the cops or something."

He waited for a second before looking back at the twins, "What are you waiting for?"

The duo sat, petrified. Their eyes were wide, as if they saw the God of the Grimm. Melanie put up one shaking arm and pointed at Pyrrha. It was only then that Junior felt as if the atmosphere in the bar has changed.

"What the!" he exclaimed, spinning around.

Pyrrha had gotten onto one knee. Her head is down, supported by her right hand. Junior noticed the same black coloured mist rising from under Pyrrha's hair and around her fingers. Several small splats of the black liquid are visible on the ground near his feet, all of them evaporating.

 _What on earth is this Eivana?_ Junior asked himself as he brandished his bat _, she better not be some kind of new living organism. Or god forbid, a new Grimm._

Pyrrha got onto her feet before letting her left arm down and looking up. Everyone gasped in horror at what they saw. There was a large laceration above her left eyebrow. A black liquid spilled out of it, evaporating as it contacted the air. It forced Pyrrha to close one eye. But her other eye almost glowed with an intent to kill.

"Oh, crap," Junior prepared himself for a counter attack, "ladies, I think we discovered a new species."

By the time he finished speaking, Pyrrha's wound closed and all the black fluid had evaporated off her face. Now both her eyes gave off the killer glare.

Pyrrha walks forward, her blade at her side.

"You speak of me," she said slowly, "as if I am some kind of animal."

She raises her blade to shoulder level.

"You have no idea of what I am."

By now, she was face to face with Junior.

"You cannot fathom the greatness of the powers that have been bestowed on me, nor can you imagine the weight of the duty that I was given."

Junior gulped but held his stance.

"By the will of the deities of Remnant," Pyrrha prepared to attack, "I shall accomplish my divine duty."

Junior bellowed and brought his bat down towards Pyrrha in a powerful overhead swing. Pyrrha raised her cleaver and blocked the attack. Sparks flew out from the point the two weapons collided. This time, Pyrrha bore the full force of the blow without even flinching.

"Who are you?" Junior asked as he tried to push down with his bat, "Or better still, WHAT are you?"

"I? My real name is Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha smiled as small sparks of lightning began dancing around her blade, "but you may call me...Armed with Wings."

With a powerful swing of her cleaver, a burst of energy shattered Junior's weapon like a glass bottle and sent him flying back. The massive man lost conscious even before he left the ground. The last thing he thought he saw before blacking out, when Pyrrha unleashed her energy, was a pair of white wings that flashed for a split second.

* * *

"Ugh," Junior moaned as he opened his eyes, "what on earth was that?"

He discovered that he was looking up at a white ceiling. Junior then forced himself to sit up, wincing when pain flared up in his head. Touching the place that hurt, he felt bandages and pins.

"God damn it," he swore, "I swear I am going to smash that crazy bitch when I find her again."

Junior looked around at his new location. He appeared to be inside a hospital room. Melanie sat in a chair next to her, looking nervous. Miltia was nowhere to be seen.

"Ouch," he winced before saying, "hey Miltia, where am I?"

"Oh thank goodness you are awake," she said, "you are in the Saint Arc Hospital. You were brought in here last night."

"Huh," Junior said, "I see. Where's Melanie?"

"The police are questioning her right now," Miltia sighed, "you see, just before you fought Eivana-"

"Pyrrha Nikos," Junior corrected, "that was her real name. Or so she said."

"Do you believe her?" asked Miltia, "Because I sure as hell don't. Anyway, Melanie decided to call the cops. But by the time they arrived, that crazy bitch was long gone."

"Where?" Junior asked.

"She forced one of your henchmen to drive for her," Miltia replied, "where to I do not know. But she did threaten us to not follow her. She then said some creepy religious cult bullshit..."

Miltia paused before correcting herself, "Things that I would have passed off as creepy religious cult bullshit. But I saw her bleed black and that wound close like it was nothing. I also saw how that last attack sent you flying back."

"What did she say?" asked Junior.

"She told us that she didn't want to hurt us but was forced to defend herself," Miltia replied, "but she did tell us that she was truly Pyrrha Nikos. She was killed by a woman called Cinder Fall but was resurrected by the unnamed gods."

"Unnamed gods?" Junior raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Miltia nodded meekly, "the gods sent her back to this world, which they called Blackmist."

"Blackmist?" Junior asked.

"Pyrrha told me that was the name the gods gave to this world," Miltia answered, "and that she was Armed with Wings. A being of Blackmist and a warrior given a divine purpose that no other can achieve. Hers was to crush dome ancient evil called Network. But the gods told her nothing else, so she is heading to Amissa to find out more about her job and herself."

"So these gods sent her back without a proper job description?" Junior baulked, "Some gods they are. They took _tell them what to do, not how to do it_ way too far."

Miltia giggled before saying, "Well, that is not our concern. Pyrrha is on her way to Amissa. We're safe now."


End file.
